Nostri Enrinyes Deus
by Beautiful Crimson Nightmare
Summary: In a different universe, with different names, and a whole new war, these two can't remember their past. In a world similar to ours, neither will remember their life. With a war raging that they've never seen before, can they save the world and save their relationship? Or will they have to sacrifice who they are and their love for one another?
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the depths of my mind, my hell,

Welcome to the deepest corner, the secrets to tell,

Welcome to this inner chamber where I hide,

And welcome to the place where I have died…

**- NicolasBignall**


	2. Dark Uprising

**I**

**Dark Uprising**

I sung of Chaos and eternal night,

Taught by the heav'nly Muse to venture down

The dark descent, and up to reascend…

- JohnMilton, _Paradise Lost_


	3. Descent To Hell

**1**

**Descent To Hell**

_**Liliana –Rose**_

The tiny droplets of rain were like razors, falling down my tear stricken face. I have heard much nonsense in my life, but that what I had heard was complete nonsense. My outfit stuck to my body like glue, as I started walking down the shadowy street. It was dark and gloomy everywhere I looked, with the occasional street lights flickering on and off. In a matter of seconds I had gone from staring at a sign, to the blackened sky unable to move.

Its flesh was livid and bruised looking. Through the seeping skin bones protruded - not new white bones, but bones that looked as if they had been on this earth for a thousand years, black, cracked and filthy. Its fingers were stripped and skeletal, its thin-fleshed arms pocked with dripping black sores, through which more yellowing bones were visible. It had talon like fingers that seem to stretch forever. Its eye sockets were empty, and its mouth was lined with 2 rows of jagged glass-sharp teeth. Its hide was grey with things seemingly crawling inside of it, and it was pinning me down.

I lay there as its empty eye sockets looked deep into my soul and my insides combusted into millions of flames, uncontrollable flames. Its talon like fingers dug into my flesh and moved towards my limbs, its fingers stretching around them and pulling tighter until they broke. By now I felt like hell had risen inside my body and there was nothing I could do, nothing, but lay there and die. As I closed my eyes its grip on my bones became tighter until he turned them into dust.

I had met my end on this world, and as I take one last look at the world, silence is all around me, and darkness enclosed around my soul.

* * *

The silence around me vanished as I felt the weight being lifted off my body, not just that of the beast, but life itself. I had the sensation of being cleansed, yet I heard voices, recognisable voices. I opened my eyes and in front of me was life.

I arose to my feet and glided towards my mother, however I couldn't reach her. It was as if there was a glass wall keeping me out and them in. I knocked on the glass twice hoping they would hear me but nothing, not even a glance in the direction of the sound. It was then when I looked at my hands I realized the horror. Pale white hands so transparent you could see through them.

I was dead, but I was still here. I banged on the glass screaming for my mother, I was scared and wanted to go home. Nothing, could this be the tunnel of light? But where's the light? Where's the tunnel that's supposed to take me into the afterlife? Two figures, dressed in blood red cloaks approached me. The cloaks looked like they were woven from their own blood.

Their hands gripped my wrists tightly and I once more had the sensation of fingers digging at my flesh and wrapping around my bones. Only this time, the fingers came back out of my skin and wrapped around my wrist. As I looked to their eyes, black wisps of death could be seen. Blood began dripping from their faces as they began to drag me into the dark abyss of hell.

I dug my feet into the ground but it was no use. Panicking, I ran away feeling the pain of their fingers ripping flesh from my arms, and I ran towards the glass wall. As I ran, I heard the voices slowly dying, until I crashed through the glass wall. Then silence once more surrounded me, and in that moment I stared death straight in the eyes.


	4. Lux Venatores

**2**

**Lux Venatores**

_"Many decades ago, Earth encountered its first two daemons. Their names were Abbadon and Agramon, daemon of abyss and daemon of fear. Unlike your average daemons that we make jokes of, these two were greater daemons. They terrorised and destroyed villages and cities and caused havoc wherever they went. It wasn't until Nisroc came from the heavens that their reign of terror was stopped, for then._

_Nisroc, the angel of freedom, came from the heavens and brought with him, the silver chalice of the gods. From there, he mixed holy water with his own blood, and gave humans the choice to drink it or not. Many desperate people drank from the cup and in that moment sensations washed through their bodies. They were no longer just humans; they had become 'Elementalis Bellatores,' Elemental Warriors. Each gifted with the alibility to manipulate and contort the four elements, they fought against the greater daemons._

_Although the greater daemons turned into black ooze that seeped deep into the earth, it was foretold they would once again arise and cause havoc once more. Although our warriors had saved us from death, they too were killed for being 'warlocks' and 'witches' and were forced to go into hiding. Many of their newborns were benders and had to learn in secret, some however were not, so were free to roam the earth like us._

_It wasn't until three decades into the future they were once more needed. Within that time period Lilith had risen and torn a time rip in the veil that links us to parallel universes. Daemons from each universe snuck through and in that moment the Elementalis Bellatores were once more called upon. With new daemons each capable of different powers, the fight was beginning to look dark. _

_A young warlock by the name of Deltorius Magnus came and assisted in cleaning up most of the daemons, but until they could close the time rip, they would still come. Deltorius then made a deal with the Elementalis Bellatores he would assist them, if they promised to never seek his assistance again. In making this promise, half of the Elementalis Bellatores lost their abilities, and instead were given the knowledge of runes and became the first Light hunters._

_In doing so, the Light hunters and Elementalis Bellatores made a vow and pact to protect the Earth until the time rip could be repaired, and to take down Lilith. From that day on, we have forever protected the Earth from the daemons. There's been no sign of Lilith and we still haven't found the answer to closing the time rip._

_A new war is about to arise though, one which we cannot defeat alone. Many will fall, but in the fallen ashes, two warriors will be reborn. One warrior cannot be trusted in this time and age of war, for he is the child of the enemy. Thefate of the world lies in his hands, for if he stays the outcome of the war will be in our favour, if he goes, all hope shall be lost. " _


	5. Welcome Back

**3**

**Welcome Back**

_**Karim**_

Abbadon, the greater daemon lives once more. Why though, would he attack a mere mundane and not a descendant of those who trapped him in the earth many decades ago? What is it that attracted him to her? Who is she and why, when I look at her do I feel loss and pain, yet deep down, love? Who was she to him and who is she to me? As I glance at her lifeless body, I watch in amazement and fear.

Her ice white skin regained what little colour it had and slow short gasps for air were visible. Then she screamed. Not the screams of being scared by a prank, but an ear splitting scream as though she had looked death straight in the eyes. Her face was stricken with tears and her petite frame shook like she had ventured into the heart of Antarctica. As I stared, her icy blue eyes met mine and in that moment the world melted away.

I arose from the chair and walked slowly and cautiously towards her, not wanting to alarm her more then she may feel. The world disappeared leaving just the two of us. Flashes of memories passed through my mind. _"We will meet once more Sarine, as heaven falls down to hell, our love once more shall be revived." _I shook my head and the world started to fade back into reality. "Who are you? What happened to you?" I asked each question slowly, and when she spoke, her voice was soft and distant.

_"My name is Sarine, I am known as Liliana. Abbadon, the greater demon of the abyss attacked me 5 nights ago. He planned to drag me to hell itself. However he failed, as Alastor would not accept my death. Be warned, for he will be back, in doing so war shall arise. Do not mistake me for a mundane, for I am far greater in power then you think. Heed this warning not lightly, as the fate of the battle shall rest on your shoulders._

_Choose wisely who you trust young warrior, for no man or woman will be spared in your decision, for you must walk alone, to walk at all." _

What was she going on about? Sarine, what kind of name is that? If her name is Sarine why is she called Liliana and why do I affect the outcome of some war? All I've been given is riddles that make no sense and answers that make me want to ask more questions. Who is she really and can I trust her and what she said? Until she wakes up, these questions will be left unanswered. For now.

* * *

Exiting the medical wing of the mansion, I hastily headed towards the basement, where the forgery and training room was located. Her voice swirled in my head, dripping with a dark twist to each word she whispered. Shaking it off like a bad dream, I approached the training room and began to gear up. I had been here many times training, sparring and teaching new recruits. Fighting is what I'm good at, the only thing I'm good at.

Using the ancient book of conjuring hidden in the room, I conjured up Axleron. Axlerons are pathetic daemons with no special powers or strength and are more so used to deliver messages; they however are used as fighting partners. During the first few blows, I concentrated on my defense letting my muscles settle into the rhythm of the fight.

"_Choose wisely who you trust young warrior, for no man or woman will be spared in your decision, for you must walk alone, to walk at all." _ Who does she think she is?! In that moment I lost control. Letting my anger and frustration out I began beating the beast into the ground. I continued to hit Axleron harder until blood began seeping from the gashes on his face. I watched the thick liquid pool around us as he slowly wisps away into a cloud of dark smoke, leaving me bent over panting from exhaustion.

"Hit him any harder and the floor would've gave in." Rufus. He was here the whole time watching me. "You know son, anger is a powerful thing, but used in battle it is weak. I've never seen anyone that riled up, not even my own father." Rufus took me in when I was a baby, but I've never felt compassionate towards him, only hatred for not letting me die.

"Isn't it a crime to spy on people Rufus, what do you want anyway?" I watched as his body tensed as my venomous words left my tongue, and then his shoulders began to relax once more, as if my words were pathetic.

"Son, it may be in training but if you were to let this happen in the fight, I couldn't imagine what would happen. I don't know what's gotten you so worked up, but taking it out in training is something you can't afford to do. Once you've calmed down, the young lady is awake and she refuses to talk to anyone but you." With those few words he left and as silently as he came, he left.

I grabbed the Desert Eagle gun from my locker and made my way to the room. It was time…


	6. Ipse Qui Peccavit

**4**

**Ipse Qui Peccavit**

**_Liliana – Rose_**

"You're awake, now maybe you can give me answers to your answers." This must be the male I saw when I…. came back. "It'd be wise if you point that Desert Eagle somewhere else, young man, I hate for it to get, a little hot in here, wouldn't you." Ok, so it wasn't the greatest comeback, but I don't know who he is and I only just learnt who I am, well part of whom I am. "Bit of a hot head? I can handle that. I'll lower this when you answer my questions. Who are you and why was Abbadon after you?"

Slowly turning around, I saw the young man for the first time, clearly at least. He had short black messy hair with dark blue highlights and light blue eyes, and his body language showed he didn't want to hurt me. "I don't know what you're going on about, so please, lower the gun or else." With that he gave a snide laugh, and I lost it. Even though I was 5 metres away from him, I swung a hard right hook and a ball of fire shot from my fist, sending him flying into the wall of the corridor.

Unsure of what happened I stood dazed and in wonder until I noticed the gun lying at the entrance of the room. Running I tried to grab it, but he was too quick. With a forceful kick in the stomach I flew back into the window shattering the glass as I fell to the floor. He stood above me looking down, pure anger written on his face. Unable to get up, I swung my left leg out and around behind his leg, kicking it. As I kicked more fire appeared this time from my foot and as if it were a blade, slashed at his back leg.

It wasn't that effective, but it was effective enough to give me time to stand up. Both of us covered in blood, stood in defensive stances, neither ready to back down. Noticing the water in the room a sudden idea came to mind. Without hesitation, I right housed kicked a gust of air that was strong enough to blow him off his feet. Manipulating the water I flew it into his face blinding him, as I ran up and elbow barged him into the wall. I finally managed to grab the gun and aimed it straight at him, although I had no intention of shooting.

"I told you, I'd hate for it to get a little hot in here. Now, you answer my questions, or things can get uglier if you would like.

_Magia copiis niger et albus,_

_Pertingens ex per spatium et lux,_

_Esse ipse longe aut esse ipse prope_

_Afferte foras a potens daemon hic."_

With the last word that left my tongue the incantation was complete. Arising from the hell below, a mighty daemon arose. I watched as he reached to his side for what I believe was a weapon, but my daemon was too fast for him. With one swing of the arm, he was flung into the wall. I watched as he fell to the ground and couldn't stand.


	7. Lovers Feud

**5**

**Lovers Feud**

**_Liliana – Rose_**

I watched as he brought himself to his knees, head hanging down in defeat. A river of pity rushed through me, and I slowly walked towards him. As I stood there I realised my mistake, as he swung his right leg from underneath him, he kicked my legs, which gave in to the pressure and pain, and I fell crashing to the ground. As he rose to loom above me, he held the gun towards my head. "Now, shall we continue?"

His words were short as he was gasping for breath, yet it still drew me in like when I first heard it. I raised my upper half of my body not breaking the trance our eyes were in. I felt his warm hand touch my tear stricken cold cheek and cup it, gently stroking it with his thumb. I could feel my face flushing as he moved closer to me; I could smell his sweet breath as it tickled my neck. I closed my eyes as our lips met, and a rush of emotions and memories flashed through my mind.

_"His blue eyes were like sapphires as I watched him walk away. 'Please, please Raziel I beg of you, do not leave, I love you._

_Love, how could Sarine, daughter of Lucifer love?! You never loved me, and never shall I love you." I watched as he was to leave forever, as he walked, I began to sing._

_'Angelum meum amoris_

_Angelum meum indulgentiae_

_Placere revertimini ad me ad_

_Oro vos_

_Raziel_

_Ut Deus tecum sit_

_Aeternum.' As the last word left my tongue I phased into that of black smoke to descend down into hell once more, for the rest of eternity."_


End file.
